the_ten_sealsfandomcom-20200214-history
Æarlians
Æarlians are the inhabitants of the island, west of the Hansalands. Origin The modern Æarlians originated from hansian fishers, who left the mainland and settle the largest island near the coast, Earles and Covwich. There, they built a naval-nation, which now is part of the Hansalands. Description Appearance The Islanders are around 1,60m tall. They skin is fair, but also often tanned from the days on high sea. Besides the usual brown-coloured hair, there are many redheads '''amongst the Æarlians. The Æarlians like their weather-steady cloths, based on the seafaring tradition amongst them. Additionally, the Marine and the military influenced the ærlian style. The Royal Æarlian Navy counts amongst the strongest and most disciplined force on the world's oceans. Many ærlian families have connections or family-members serving in the military. In higher ranks, especially the Admiralty, people like to present themselves clean and cut. Short hair and elaborate beards, like on the mainland. But the common folk does not care much for splendour, with long, uncared for hair and beards. The women often knot their long hair into braids, making them more manageable on a ship. On high sea, no one wants hair blown into their faces, why Æarlians also like their hats and tricorns. Names The Æarlians speak a language, similar to the anglo-saxon. They are part inspired by the English and the original forms of it. Examples for ærlians names are: '''Regenmaer, Leofwaru, Aengifu, Winstan oder Heagyth. Behavior The Æarlians originated from explorers and seafarers, settling on the Islands and later on Vona. To this day, they travel the world's oceans, trying to discover new lands. They are natural adventurers. Some say, they are like their beloved ocean itself. Sometimes sombre, sometimes a destructive storm. The Æarlians are known for their impulsive actions and a moody nature. Culture The inhabitants of the Isle-States are a seafaring folk. Even children learn from an early age, how to handle themselves on a ship, so they can help with fishing as soon as possible. Hard work and discipline become early lessons for them, to harden them for the harsh sea. Amongst many Æarlians, serving under the Royal Æarlian Navy is a must, usually holding military personal in high regards. Therefore, most families seek to enlist at least one offspring into the Marine. Patriotism and respect towards authorities are important factors of their society. But their Admirals and Generals also often show a huge amount of groundedness, other Militaries lack. While being sure of the respect of their subordinates, they do not fear working on the field (or on decks) themselves. All of them know, that in the end of the day, they all sit in the same boat. Besides the constant war against piracy and buccaneering, in the South as well as in the North, the Æarlians and their Navy also often secures the important trade routes of the high-seas. When they are not on mission to keep peace on water, they are partaking in the exploration of the Unknown World by waterway. Their ruling noble house is keen on expanding their sea-maps, looking for new land, in addition to prove or disprove the old theory, that the World is round, and not flat.Category:Völker